


It Begins With A Dare

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two is company, three is ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins With A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for maidazia's birthday. This begins with a series of 8 PG drabbles which were posted only to my journal and ends as an unabashed NC17 smutfest.

Do you have to be so obvious?

What?

I said--

I know. I heard you. I'm not.

Yes, you are.

Well, I'm sorry. I can't help it. He's so...

I know.

Intense.

He's not really.

How would you know?

Cause we had a drink at the pub while you and Bean were on your trip and he's actually quite funny. Very sweet.

Hmm. Still...

We could, if you want to...

Could what? -- Oh. Do you think he'd go for it?

Only way to know is to ask...

I'm not asking.

It was your idea.

But I was just looking.

***

It begins with a dare.

"It was your idea."

"But I was just looking."

"Yeah, but you've been looking for weeks."

"What would I say?"

"Just ask."

"Don't be daft."

"C'mon. Do it. I dare you."

A dare, which under the unspoken rules of the unwritten code of male honour, can't be turned down.

So Orli approaches Karl. "Elijah and I - we were wondering if you might want to come home with us."

Karl just stares at Orli. Long enough that Orli shifts gears, covering. "Man, you should see your face. I was just kidding."

Laughs and walks off.

***

It wasn't a joke.

_That_ he's sure of.

And if he'd been able to bring himself to say something - anything - Orli wouldn't have pretended it was.

He can't believe he's screwed up his only chance. Only because he's certain they won't ask again and there's no way he'll bring it up.

Wishes he could. But no. Looks at the two of them. Like _everyone_ looks at the two of them. Could just kick himself for fucking this up.

Watches them. Wishing he had the nerve. Sees Elijah turn his head, catching him watching them. Quickly turns away.

***

"He's staring again," Elijah says with a small smile.

"So?"

"I think he's regretting not taking us up on our offer."

"Or just busy thinking what freaks we are."

"Nah. You don't watch people like _that_ if you think they're freaks."

Orli shakes his head.

"Look." Pauses. "Look." Insists.

Orli does.

"Okay." Shrug. "He's looking."

"Let's ask again."

"Not a chance in hell."

"That you'll ask or that you'll let me ask?"

"You want to ask? Go ahead. Just don't be surprised when he shoots you down. And what excuse will you use this time?"

"I won't need one."

"Wanker."

***

"Hi."

One simple word, promising and threatening so much.

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Good, mate. With you?"

"Great. No feet today."

They both laugh.

"Orli said you were really freaked out by our _joke_."

And what the hell is he supposed to say to that?

"It did catch me off guard."

"Are you on guard now?"

And again...

"I think I am."

"Should I ask again?"

"I think you'd better."

"Okay." Smiling. "Would you like to come home with Orli and me?"

"Come home?" Flushes. He's such an idiot.

Smiling again. "Would you like to _sleep_ with us?"

"God yes."

***

Had he really agreed?

Oh God.

What the hell is he doing saying yes?

He's not gay. He has a girlfriend. Their relationship is open. But still... Elijah. Orli. His castmates.

He's slept with men before. It's not that. But it was experimentation. Nothing more. He should be over that by now.

Finds himself wondering who will top and who will bottom, who he'll get to slide his cock into and who will slide their cock into him.

Shifts against the increasing tightness of his costume.

And yes, he did agree. Can't wait to find out what he agreed to.

***

He said yes.

_Yes._

Oh man.

Orli shifts, thankful for his tunic.

Trust Elijah to leave him stranded like this.

Elijah, who doesn't have a single scene with Karl.

Elijah, who's off filming with the other crew.

Orli's having problems meeting Karl's gaze and the few times he has, Karl's looked away.

Is he having second thoughts again?

Orli wouldn't blame him.

He's not sure why he lets Elijah talk him into this stuff.

Of course it could be that everything he's ever talked him into has been utterly mind-blowing.

Looks at Karl again.

And yeah.

It could be that.

***

Elijah's got the giggles and Peter's pissed off.

Not to mention Sean and the rest of the crew.

But he can't help it.

Can't stop thinking of Orli and Karl with the other crew, trying to check each other out without being caught, hard as hell but unwilling to aknowledge the need, both wanting what's going to happen tonight so badly and totally unable to deal.

It's not like he's forcing either one of them. But still... he'll have to drag them kicking and screaming into finally fulfilling their fantasies.

And it's funny how he doesn't mind that at all.

***

 

Elijah announces that he will accompany Karl in his car because, although Orli's offered to lead the way, Elijah claims he drives like a maniac - which he does - and Karl might need directions.

Elijah sits in the passenger seat, his body half-turned toward Karl. Never taking his eyes off him. And Karl can't bring himself to speak. Feels like the proverbial bug under a microscope. Thinks that maybe he should just turn around and go home. But that's really why Elijah's here in the car with him, isn't it? So he doesn't turn tail and run.

He manages a few sidelong glances at Elijah, feels himself colour under Elijah's unrelenting gaze. Is relieved when Elijah finally breaks the silence. "Feeling nervous?"

Karl can only nod.

"You can change your mind, you know," Elijah offers. "We won't hold it against you."

"Don't want to," Karl blurts out, surprised he was actually able to form the words.

Elijah smiles. "Good."

And Karl relaxes some. Smiles in return.

"Is this your first time?" Elijah asks.

"For what?" Karl asks, startled.

"With a man? Two men?" Elijah says. "You seem so uncomfortable with the whole idea."

"I haven't been with a man in quite a while," Karl admits. "And never with two."

"Well, we haven't either," Elijah says. "Been with two men. At the same time. Either of us." Pauses. "If that makes you feel any better."

"It does a bit," he admits.

"Turn left here," Elijah says. "Second house in."

***

Orli's waiting for them in the driveway, leaning back against his car, looking as nervous as Karl feels and somehow that makes things better. Elijah seems to be the only one who doesn't have any reservations about this and Karl wonders why that is. He is the youngest. Has always seemed - despite the mouth on him - the most innocent.

Karl parks the car and he and Elijah follow Orli up to the house. Inside, Orli's house is a study in complete and utter chaos. It's not dirty, just messy as hell and Karl wonders how he can stand to live like this but remembers that his own place used to look much the same only a few years ago.

The three men stand in Orli's living room, watching one another, not one of them willing to make the first move or apparently even to speak.

It's beginning to get really uncomfortable when Elijah says, "I can't believe you guys." Grabs Orli by the shoulders and shoves him right up against Karl, Karl taking an involuntary step back, but remaining close. _This_ close. "Kiss him, Orli."

Orli hesitates.

"Kiss him. For Christ's sake. You've been waiting for ages to do this."

And there must be something in Karl's eyes, on his face, that lets Orli know that yes, he does want to be kissed, wants to be kissed now. Right now, because Orli smiles a shy smile, one that's so unlike him, leans closer, tentatively places his lips on Karl's and kisses him, soft and gentle. Pulls back to see Karl's response. And Karl doesn't know what gets into him, but he puts his arms around Orli, cupping his arse and hiking his body against his own. Covers the other man's lips with his and kisses him, deeply, slipping his tongue into Orli's mouth, tasting him, and Orli groans. Wraps his arms around Karl's neck, forcing him even closer. Presses his groin against Karl, who presses back, both of them so fucking hard and -god- he's wanted this for so bloody long. Cups Orli harder, grinding across his front, barely aware of the whimpers beneath him.

And--

"I said kiss, not fuck each other into the ground right here in the living room," Elijah's voice intrudes.

Karl and Orli reluctantly pull back, grinning at each other. Look over to see Elijah standing there, waving at them, his other hand resting on the pretty obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Sorry," Orli says, hanging his head just a little sheepishly and Karl follows suit.

Elijah laughs. "No problem. But the bedroom might be better for what we've got planned." Turns and walks down the hallway.

Karl's suddenly nervous as hell again. He could still get out of this and maybe he should. Fucking his castmates. What the hell is he thinking? And these two are together. There's no room for him here even if they want him this time, even if they wanted him again. They've been together for months and he's just an experiment. Reminds himself that they are too. For him. Because he's not gay. He has a girlfriend. He--

Orli takes his hand, tugging gently and smiling at him, and well, that seems to put an end to any rational thought for the moment.

***

But how is it that a mere few steps into the bedroom can bring back all the anxiety he has about this whole thing? He would swear he's never kissed Orli, never touched him, not taken one step to break the ice. Stands there, hands dangling at his side, feeling like a virgin, which he's not. But maybe he is. And he wishes he could simply give into this, stop acting like a teenager on a first date and show some backbone, grab one or the other and just fuck them into the mattress. Wishes he could do anything other than stand here like an idiot.

He can see Elijah thinks it's amusing. Orli's still looking uncomfortable and Elijah's looking like he's going to break into giggles any minute.

And he still can't bring himself to do or say anything.

Elijah shakes his head. "Guys. Don't tell me I'm going to have to hold your hands through this whole thing. You do want this, right?"

Neither of them answer. Karl's staring at Orli and Orli's staring at the floor.

"Orli?"

"Yes," Orli says softly, just barely glancing up to meet Karl's gaze.

"Karl?"

"Yes," he answers firmly.

"Okay then," Elijah says. "Karl, sit on the bed. Orli, get your ass over here."

Karl sits down on the edge of the bed. Orli moves closer to Elijah, brow furrowed, wondering what his lover is up to.

"Karl, we're going to begin without you. You get sick of watching us and want some attention, feel free to interrupt."

And -oh god- just the idea of watching the two of them together makes him so hard that it actually hurts.

Elijah pulls Orli closer and Orli comes readily this time. Used to this. Able to pretend that this isn't leading where it's leading. Nervousness gone. The two men kiss each other, deeply, passionately, their hands roaming over each other's body, eagerly stripping off clothes and discarding them to the floor. In no time, the two of them are naked in front of him, cocks hard against each other, still kissing, still stroking, still moaning and whimpering.

And Karl can't help it. Starts with his hand just cupping his own erection through the cloth, squeezing gently, groaning softly himself. Moves to press harder but it's not enough. Unzips his jeans and slides his hand inside, releasing his aching cock from its confinement, working it with sure, even strokes as he watches Elijah and Orli, now on the floor, sucking each other off -oh god- and he thinks about interrupting. Wants to. But this, this is unbelievable and although he wants to fuck and be fucked in return, this fulfills some deep-seated voyeuristic fantasy of his that he wasn't even aware he had.

He watches as they wrap their mouths around each other's cock. Licking. Nibbling. Sucking. Tongues darting out to catch the liquid welling at the tips. He watches as Elijah thrusts into Orli's mouth, his hips rocking needfully upwards. Watches as Orli pushes down into Elijah's mouth, groaning low in his chest as Elijah swallows him. Watches as their bodies tighten, clenching, emptying into each other's throat, both of them crying out against each other's cocks. And he comes, head thrown back, spurting into his own hand -oh oh fuck-

Shudders and looks down to see the two of them sitting side by side, looking at him, grinning.

Elijah crawls over to Karl, kneeling in front of him, his eyes observing Karl's reaction as he removes Karl's hand from his cock and darts his tongue out to lick the come from it, Karl finding it so very hard to breathe. His hand clean, Elijah moves to Karl's softening cock which, far from softening all the way, is beginning to rouse once again as Elijah nibbles and sucks gently up and down the shaft, dipping gently into the slit, Karl's hips instinctively bucking against his mouth.

And it's Orli's turn to watch. Karl can see him sitting on the floor, watching his lover minister to Karl, his eyes dark with want and need, his own cock reacting to what he's seeing, stiffening once more in his hand.

Elijah stops, pulling Karl to his feet. Yanks Karl's t-shirt up over his head, Orli coming to stand beside them, snaking a hand between them to work Karl's jeans down over his hips to his feet and off. Karl isn't wearing anything underneath and he can tell by the small smiles that appear on their faces that Elijah and Orli approve. Elijah takes Karl in hand but Orli pushes him away, wrapping his own around Karl's cock, stroking him, the three of them watching intently as he hardens fully again in Orli's hand.

"What do you say, Orli?" Elijah murmurs. "Front or back?"

Orli smiles, a devilish smile this time, and it's the first time Karl's seen the Orli he knows since they got here. That has to be good.

"Oh I don't know - think I'll take the back. You were already doing such a good job in front. You might as well continue."

Elijah grins, pulling Karl away from the bed so he's standing between them, Orli moving to stand behind Karl, placing soft kisses on the nape of his neck and Elijah mirroring them on his collarbones.

Karl shivers.

Orli's moving down his back, licking, kissing, taking small nips here and there. Elijah's doing the same in front, down his chest, over his nipples, teasing them with his tongue, his teeth -oh god- and they continue their journeys until they're both kneeling, one in front and one in back, hands entwined on his hips.

He's given himself over to this, all reservations gone, cleansed from his mind by their mouths. Shudders as Elijah takes him in, wrapping his tongue around his weeping cock, sucking him deep and then deeper, urging him to pump gently into his throat.

_Christ_.

Somehow he'd thought this would be different. Thought it would be a mad orgy of sweaty bodies, rough and gritty, and that might still come, but this... this is so far from that. This is a play, this is a dance, carefully blocked and choreographed, every move oh-so-deliberate, oh-so-intentional.

And Orli's hands are removing themselves from his hips, moving to spread his cheeks and he feels something wet and soft nudging against his opening and -oh god- Orli's licking around his entrance, tracing soft circles around him -oh fuck- and no one's ever done this to him before, can't believe Orli is doing it, jerks forward as Orli's tongue suddenly dips inside, just there but -oh god- and Elijah grabs his hips, stilling him so Orli can press further and Karl finds himself bent over Elijah, his hands on Elijah's shoulders, gripping fiercely, finds himself keening, whimpering, the sounds coming from him not any he's ever heard himself make before because god,   
this is so intense, so unbelievably intimate, has him going out of his mind.

Orli's tongue is fucking his arse, sliding in and out, insistent on having its way and Elijah's mouth is still wrapped around him, his throat holding Karl tight and deep. And Karl bucks once again, can't help it, his body trembling, Elijah quickly pulling away, pushing Orli back as well, Karl crying out at the loss.

"Sorry," Elijah says. "But I thought you might want to actually fuck Orli."

And yeah, yeah he does. Is suddenly thankful Elijah stopped them although that thankfulness doesn't stop him from aching any less, doesn't stop him from feeling like he's ready to pitch over the precipice at any moment. Doesn't stop him from wondering whether he can hang on long enough to do this justice.

Elijah and Orli get to their feet. Orli's looking flushed, eyes dancing with mischief. Smiles at Karl. Karl wants to kiss him. But thinks about what he's been doing. Doing for _him_. Decides if he can do that, he can do this. Cups the back of Orli's head, pulling him close and kissing him hard, tongue invading his mouth, exploring, tasting, and it's fine. It's better than fine. It's wonderful. Orli moans and Karl kisses him harder, feeling Orli's cock bob against his thigh.

Karl reluctantly draws back. "Do you want me...?"

Orli smiles. "Yeah, I do." Pauses. "I want you to fuck me."

-oh god-

"Do you guys have--?" and before Karl can finish, Elijah's there, lube and condoms in hand. "Great," he says softly, his throat so dry he can barely speak.

Orli crawls onto the bed, up to the headboard, lying down on his back, knees bent, legs spread, and Karl moves up the bed, kneeling between them, Elijah handing him the lube.

Karl pauses though. Bends down and takes Orli into his mouth, Orli whimpering at his touch. Coaxes Orli with his tongue and his lips, wanting him as hard as he can get him. Wants to make this good for him. Thinks about what Elijah said earlier. Orli's been waiting for this for ages. Has wanted _him_ for ages. Sucks gently then harder, drawing back only when he feels Orli's body start to tighten. Lubes his fingers. Draws small circles around Orli's opening, pressing in slightly, hearing him groan, withdrawing to tease again and again until Orli is whimpering. Pushes two fingers into him fully, curling them and finding that spot almost immediately, Orli arching his back and crying out. Elijah moves up to his head, stifling Orli's whimpers with his mouth and Karl thrills at the sight of Orli being pleasured by both of them.

Adds another finger, dipping and stroking, over and over until even Elijah's mouth can't contain the sounds Orli's making. Removes his fingers and slicks the condom on, lubing his swollen aching cock. Can't believe he's going to do this. Is going to fuck Orli. In front of Elijah. And he wouldn't have thought he could get any harder but there it is.

Orli moves his legs up over Karl's shoulders and Karl places the head of his cock against Orli, looking up to see the expression of utter need on Orli's face. Pushes in slowly, eyes flickering between his cock and Orli's face, watching Orli's mouth open and head fall back as he pushes deeper, listening as he whimpers, pressing up with his hips, urging Karl to sink deep, sink now. So Karl does, Orli crying out and clutching his shoulders when he's fully seated within. Elijah's just sitting beside them on the bed, watching, stroking himself slowly, pacing himself, eyes wide and slightly stunned. And Karl suddenly realizes that Elijah's not as world-weary about this whole thing as he would have them believe.

Begins stroking gently, in and out of Orli's body, the oh-so-tight heat of Orli's arse making it difficult to control himself. He shoves in, pulls out to the head and then pushes back in, dipping his head down to catch Orli's mouth with his and Orli moans, kisses him back, bites Karl's lip as he moves back up.

-god- this is amazing. It feels so fucking good. And he's not sure why he ever stopped fucking men. Maybe because he could fuck women and enjoyed fucking women and it was easier and more acceptable to fuck women. But he'd forgotten about this. Forgotten about this tightness, this heat, this being able to fuck another man so very hard - the same fucking being one that would break a woman in two.

And with that thought, he pulls all the way out and slams back in, Orli crying out and for a moment he's afraid he's hurt him, that maybe this is not the way he likes things but then Orli gasps "more" and he feels incredibly relieved, is thrilled to oblige.

Pulls out and slams back in once twice five times before Orli stops him, motioning with his hand, too overcome to speak. He stills, remaining inside, waiting for Orli to tell him what he needs, what he wants.

"Need to slow down," Orli manages to get out. "Want this to last."

Karl nods, slowly pushing in once more.

"Want Elijah to fuck you."

Karl stops.

"Is that okay?"

Karl nods, feeling his throat close, the dryness returning, looks up to see Elijah, his eyes slightly glazed, watching him. Karl nods again. "Yeah," he manages to say. "I want that too."

Closes his eyes because the thought is too much, the feeling is too much, being this deep inside Orli knowing Elijah will be equally deep inside him very soon is too much. Is still moving gently within Orli, eyes shut, waiting, when he feels slick fingers entering him. Opens his eyes when he realizes that it's Orli's fingers inside him, stroking him, preparing him. And Orli's being gentle. He must have guessed Karl hasn't done this in a while the way he's watching his face, intent on making it good for him, on making sure he's ready for Elijah. And Karl wonders why Elijah's not doing this when he's the one--

-oh god-

Another pair of well-lubed fingers are slowly insinuating themselves beside the first and Karl trembles as he realizes that both Orli and Elijah have their fingers inside him, stroking him, opening him, gently stretching him, taking turns brushing across his prostate, sometimes at the same time, and he's whimpering once again, barely moving inside Orli because it's feels _too_ good and he's going to lose it if he moves any more.

Then the fingers are pulling out and Elijah's pressing up against him, his cock nudging into Karl, Karl instinctively tightening and Elijah whispering "Relax. Just relax."

And he tries to.

Orli pulls him back down and kisses him, exploring his mouth with his tongue, echoing the same words between kisses. "Relax. Just relax." And he does, feels Elijah's cock breech the tight ring of muscle and -fuck- hisses because it hurts like hell, clenching shut once more.

Orli cups his jaw in one hand, says "Look at me. Look right here. Tell me what you want to do to me."

Karl swallows. "Want to fuck you."

Elijah's pushing deeper but it's slow going and Karl's being made painfully aware of every single fraction of every single inch.

"Stop thinking," Orli says but he's starting to wilt. "How do you want to fuck me?"

"Hard," he blurts out. "Want to shove my cock so deep you scream."

"Oh god," Orli says. "That's good. I want that. Tell me more."

And Elijah's pulled out. Is he going to stop? Karl doesn't want him to stop. But he's only applying more lube. Slicking his cock, slicking Karl's arse, four fingers inside, stretching him once again before pulling out, encountering less resistance this time but still...

"Tell me more," Orli insists, pulling him back so they're gazing into each other's eyes.

"Want to fuck you so hard you come without me even touching your cock."

Orli squirms, his eyes darkening, cock pulsing against Karl's stomach, exhales in one long shuddering breath.

And Elijah's in. All the way in.

Elijah curls himself around Karl's back. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Can I move?"

"I think so but take it slow."

"Of course."

Elijah pushes in slightly. It feels good, increasingly better, his body gradually relaxing, slowly adjusting to the unaccustomed intrusion. Elijah pulls out a little and pushes back in again, forcing Karl into Orli, who's been waiting patiently but groans with the movement, his hips pressing upwards, seeking more.

Elijah tries a few tentative thrusts, pulling out further each time, sliding more easily back in and a fire begins to burn in the pit of Karl's stomach, almost matching the one in his arse but the pain is quickly turning to pleasure and the constant brush of Elijah's cock against his prostate has him trembling, shaking, keening. Has him wanting Elijah to fuck him the way he wants to fuck Orli.

And Elijah has the angle just right. Fucking perfect. Is gently rocking Karl into Orli, who is using all his willpower to keep from insisting that Karl just fucking move, hands clenched at his sides, hissing softly through gritted teeth with every thrust.

Elijah stops, kissing Karl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"God yes."

Elijah grins against his back. "Ready then?"

"For what?"

"For moving," Orli grits out. "You guys have got to fucking move. Now."

Karl can't help it. Laughs. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But I really need you to move. Like right now."

Karl pulls out to the head, Elijah moving with him, hesitates for a second before shoving deep and hard and Orli cries out, "Oh God, yes. Like that. Do it again."

Karl tries to. Pulls out again but Elijah's trying to thrust into him as well and the whole rhythm is just off. Stops.

And Orli says, "God. What now?" Almost whimpering with need.

"I can't do this," Karl answers.

"What?" Orli and Elijah say at the same time.

Oh.

"Not this. _This_. I can't move with Elijah trying to move at the same time. Elijah, you're going to have to set the pace."

He can feel the relief, the tension draining from their bodies, well at least, the tension this particular misunderstanding has caused.

"Okay," Elijah says. "I can do that." Thrusts deep into Karl, Karl bucking against him, shoving further into Orli who groans, throwing his head back and whispering "oh fuck me" under his breath.

Enveloped in tight slick heat and filled by hot pulsing flesh, Karl's not sure which feels better. Is thrilled he doesn't have to choose.

Elijah pulls out - all the way out - and Karl's about to ask him just what the fuck he thinks he's doing when he slams into him once more, shoving him even deeper, even harder into Orli.

-oh Christ-

Elijah pulls out again, just to the head before ramming into him again and again, making Karl cry out and Orli groan in response. A few more thrusts and Karl is finally able to pick up the rhythm. Can tell when Elijah's going to do it again. Can pull himself out and thrust in again in time with Elijah's movements and -oh god- this feels unbelievable. Threatens to drive him insane.

Elijah kisses the nape of his neck, nips at his back and shoulders and Orli strains upwards, cupping Karl's head in his hands and kissing him hard, whimpering into his mouth, biting Karl's bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Karl groans.

And Elijah keeps thrusting. Hard and then harder. Pushing Karl deep into Orli, striking Karl's prostate with every single fucking stroke, Karl managing to keep the angle true, striking the same spot within Orli and the three of them are whimpering, shaking, shuddering against each other. Caught up in a wonderfully pleasurable rhythm that has them kissing, nipping, touching, stroking anywhere they can reach, so hungry for each other and needing more, still more.

Elijah pulls out completely, pausing for just a moment before thrusting back in hard, really fucking hard, Karl and Orli keening in unison. Elijah repeats the movement, Orli and Karl crying out again, Elijah muttering obscenities against Karl's back. And this is all so fucking good, has Karl wanting to cry with the ache that is flooding his body, has his balls tightening, has him flushing, his arse clenching -fuck- _just fuck_ and he looks down at Orli, head flung back, throat exposed, hands above him, bracing himself against the headboard, mouth open, mewling softly, trembling, his body oh-so-tight around Karl's cock and -fuck- Karl loses it

can't help himself

spurts hard and heavy into the latex, feeling Orli's body clenching around him, hears him cry out - _his_ name, not Elijah's - and he thrills at the sound

Orli comes, spilling thickly against Karl's stomach

and Elijah's still going but Karl can tell he's _that_ close

tightens himself around Elijah

urges "fuck me, oh god, Elijah, fuck us, fuck us harder"

and Elijah does. Shoves so hard, so deep, so rough that Karl thinks he might actually come again but Elijah cries out, shudders and groans then shudders again and Karl feels his hips hitch, his cock pulse, feels him come, riding out the aftershocks before collapsing onto Karl's back

and the three men stay like that - a happy, sweaty, bones-melted pile - for a few minutes until Orli says

"You guys have got to get off me. I'm being squashed."

Karl chuckles and Elijah giggles and Orli says, "I'm serious. Get off."

Elijah pulls out and Karl follows suit, both men dropping onto the bed to either side of Orli. Stripping off condoms and throwing them into the bin beside the bed. Elijah curls himself around Orli and Karl, unsure of what to do, follows suit, thinking he's done the right thing when Elijah takes his hand in his and Orli kisses his forehead.

Wonders whether he's supposed to go home. Whether he should leave them alone. Whether he'll be able to talk with them about this. And whether they'll ever want to do it again. He's not sure what threesome protocol says about these things. Is too embarrassed to ask. Is unbelievably grateful when Orli asks, "Stay the night, Karl?"

And he just nods, squeezing Elijah's hand tighter and snuggling Orli closer. Will worry about the rest later. Much later.


End file.
